Cycle/DM-01 to DM-05
The following is a list of cycles that appeared during that appeared during DM-01 to DM-05. DM-01 Base Set and DM-01 Base Set (OCG) Each of these spells cost 6 and have the 15px Shield Trigger ability. * — Holy Awe (Taps all of your opponent's creatures.) * — Burst Shot (Destroys all creatures that have 2000 power or less.) * — Natural Snare (Puts one of your opponent's creature's in their mana zone.) * — Terror Pit (Destroys one of your opponent's creatures.) A cycle of vanilla creatures that cost 2 and have 2000 power (except Aqua Vehicle.) * — Reusol, the Oracle * — Aqua Vehicle * — Writhing Bone Ghoul * — Immortal Baron, Vorg * — Burning Mane DM-02 Evo-Crushinators of Doom and DM-02 Master of Evolution A cycle of 10 Evolution Creatures, 2 from each civilization. Each of these civilizations in this set feature an Uncommon and Super Rare card of a certain race. * / Guardian — Larba Geer, the Immaculate and Ladia Bale, the Inspirational * / Liquid People — Crystal Lancer and Crystal Paladin * / Parasite Worm — Chaos Worm and Ultracide Worm * / Human — Armored Cannon Balbaro and Armored Blaster Valdios * / Beast Folk — Barkwhip, the Smasher and Fighter Dual Fang DM-03 Rampage of the Super Warriors and DM-03 Master of Destruction A cycle of 5 evolution creatures from each civilization that give an effect to your other creatures from the same civilization in the battle zone. * — Sieg Balicula, the Intense (15px Blocker) * — Legendary Bynor (Creatures can't be blocked) * — Jack Viper, Shadow of Doom (When destroyed, return to your hand) * — Überdragon Jabaha (Power attacker +2000) * — Gigamantis (When destroyed, they are sent to the mana zone) DM-04 Shadowclash of Blinding Night and DM-04 Challenge of Black Shadow Many Light and Darkness cards are in a cycle of cards that have an card in the opposing civilization. *Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits / Ballom, Master of Death *Aeris, Flight Elemental / Photocide, Lord of the Wastes *Gulan Rias, Speed Guardian / Purple Piercer *Amber Grass / Gregorian Worm *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian / Mongrel Man *Screaming Sunburst / Soul Gulp *Re Bil, Seeker of Archery / Shadow Moon, Cursed Shade *Fu Reil, Seeker of Storms / Gigabolver *Milieus, the Daystretcher / Volcano Smog, Deceptive Shade *Kolon, the Oracle / Locomotiver A cycle of Water cards that help Light and Darkness. *Keeper of the Sunlit Abyss *Marinomancer / Aquan *Hydro Hurricane A cycle of creatures that increase summoning cost of creatures for an enemy civilization. *Milieus, the Daystretcher (+2 Darkness) *Volcano Smog, Deceptive Shade (+2 Light) *Missile Boy (+1 Light) *Dew Mushroom (+1 Darkness) A cycle of creatures that have the "Shield Trigger" ability. * — Kolon, the Oracle and Amber Grass * — Hunter Cluster and Aqua Jolter * — Locomotiver and Gregorian Worm * — Kamikaze, Chainsaw Warrior and Magmarex * — Torcon and Cannon Shell DM-05 Survivors of the Megapocalypse and DM-05 Return of the Survivor A cycle of creatures that get additional abilities while battling with a creature of an enemy civilization. *Ruthless Skyterror (Can attacked untapped Water creatures.) *Le Quist, the Oracle (Can tap a Darkness or Fire creature when it attacks.) *Lurking Eel (Fire and Nature blocker.) *Steel-Turret Cluster (Can't be attacked by Fire and Nature creatures.) *Gigakail (Light and Nature Slayer.) *Moon Horn (Gets +1000 power for each of your opponents Water and Darkness creatures in the battle zone.) *Crow Winger (Gets +1000 power for each of your opponents Water and Darkness creatures in the battle zone.) *Wisp Howler, Shadow of Tears (Nature and Light Slayer.) A cycle of 2 creatures that triggers when they are destroyed, putting another copy of the same card from their mana zone into the battle zone. *Ambush Scorpion and Obsidian Scarab Category:Cycles